


10:03 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile the minute a villain pinned him against a tree prior to a tentacle emerging from his mouth.





	10:03 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to smile the minute a villain pinned him against a tree prior to a tentacle emerging from his mouth and striking the enemy.

THE END


End file.
